Forgive me, for I have sinned
by SebastianTheCreator
Summary: So this story is not from Oh. My. Gods., but this site does not have an OC category. If I could rate it higher, I would, because the next is going to be hardcore!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting near the Vatican, hoping for my master, my teacher, that maybe some day, he would feel well again, and the evil would let go of its illness upon him. I sighed, wrapped my fingers around my crucifix and tried to get my thoughts straight, but my mind kept returning to the demon inside my teacher. I looked at the people walking up and down the street, minding their own business, busy and relaxed, I opserved them all. My eyes stopped as I saw a man, good looking, black hair, black suit and black shoes, he looked like one, who had the money to buy anything in the world, he looked like he was searching for something, but his eyes kept gazing back to one think, me. He turned around to face me, I gasped without my own permission, I stood up as if I was to leave, but here it happend, a thing I never thought would happen, a thing I actually never have ever thought of. The dark dressed man kneeled before me, gently took my hand, looked up into my blue eyes, people was staring at us, some even stopped to watch what on Earth was happening, suddenly, the man started to speak with a surperior smile painted on his lips, "forgive me, father, for I have sinned" the man said and looked my right in my eyes, I placed my hand on his head, on his perfect black hair, closed my eyes, "and God forgives you, child" I said well knowing that this was a full grown man, not a child, and he was twice as big and probably twice as old as me. I removed my hand and sighed of relief, but as I thought the man would wander off he stood up, leaned forward, forcing me to lean backwards, pressing my back on the great wall of the Vatican, "listen, I know that your teacher is ill, and I know it is a demons fault" he looked me in the eye again, "I can help for a small price" he smirked, I looked at him, felt his body got closer, his warm body, it was all over me now, I could feel it all, his sins, his arousing sins, I closed my eyes pushed him away and ran off to the entrance of the Vatican. Some of the newest students looked at me as I ran off up the stairs through the giftshop, which I hated more than anything, why should a catholic place, a holy place, builded by God's men, have a giftshop? It is one of the seven deadly sins to be greedy, and this giftshop showed nothing more than greediness. I rushed through a small door, a hidden door in the wall, through a short hall and into a small room, almost like a livingroom; it contained three chairs, a coffee table, a carpet on the floor, a large window, and two doors, the one I came through, another in the other end of the room. I sat down in the chair, the royal blue chair with golden traces, I sighed in relief. Why did I even run? Oh yeah, the dark dressed man outside scared me, leaning onto a priest like that, it was wrong, or.. Maybe he tried to whisper his sins to me.. Oh my God.. I might have ruined his chance to get relief of those sins!

Though I should do something about it, run outside, find him maybe, I fell asleep instead, a deep sleep. In my dreams I felt something strange, something that should not be there, in the room with me. I opened my eyes, turned my head like a crazy, but there was nothing strange about the room, I sighed and laughed silly to myself, "you are getting crazy, you silly goose" I said to myself, "not at all, you felt something, and you were right" a voice said, I jumped up from the chair, turned around and looked at the same man from earlier standing behind the chair, smiling. I grabbed my crucifix, without knowing why, "how did you get in here?!" I trembled a little, this man poured out an aura, a dark yet flaming aura, just like.. Real fire?

The man moved around the chair, sat down, crossed his legs a little more dramaticly than he should, he placed his folded hands on his upper knee, "tell me, boy, have you ever sinned?" he asked with a deep voice, I looked at him like a cow looks at a UFO landing next to it. I kept my fingers wrapped around my crucifix. The man stood up bowed deeply and smiled surperior, "I am known by a lot of names, but the name most people know is The Balrok*, but you, my dear boy, may call me Bal" he said, I looked oddly at him, reaching for the door behind me, praying to God, that this strange man did not see my actions, as I grabbed the door knot, I twisted it, but it was locked, and I started to panic, not because I thought he had locked it, but because this door did not even have a lock. I ran to the other door, but as I grabbed the door knot, the man's hands grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from the door, he held onto me and I could feel his warm breath near my left ear, whispering; "feel the heat", and as those words came out of his mouth, I felt his heat, but this warm feeling was not normal at all, it was extremely hot, like boiling water, I tried to get away as the heat toned down and a feeling of something I have never felt before came over me as a wave of new, unexperienced feelings of another world, a dark and corrupted world. I have sinned.

*Not Balrog like in Lord Of The Rings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He held onto my body, locking it with his voice and images of how another dark and corrupted world would be, how I could be in this world and all the sins I could commit without being punished. I closed my eyes and started to pray, he laughed, "your so called God cannot help you now, boy" he chuckled and held me closer into his warm body, but I kept praying. He licked my earlope, but stopped and I could hear by his breath that he was smiling, "an earring?" he said and lightly chuckled into my ear, "cute", he finally let go of my wrists and I pushed myself away from him, by the push I submitted, I now faced the wall close-up, and i could feel him behind me, I turned around and looked into his eyes, red, deep red.. Blood red.

"Listen, kiddo, I am not to tell you which religion is wrong or right, but if you want to have a happy life with pleasure and relief.." he said and took a deep breath, "I suggest you find another religion" he finished, I frowned, "what are you?" I asked and held onto my crucifix, "I already told you, I am The Balrok" he answered, "not who, but what" I said with a voice of a submissive slave, "same for me" he said and shrugged. I heard Father Domino and Father Auditore outside of the door, slamming on it, panicing, and by now I knew that this man in front of me was dangerous. I slow moved to the right, towards the other door again, and as I was about en inch from the door, the other door I stood in front of a few seconds ago went open, and Father Domino and Father Auditore entered, "be gone, demon!" Father Auditore yelled and held up his crucifix, I looked shocked at them, "d-demon?!" I looked at the man, who happened to be the demon Father Auditore was yelling at. Father Domino grabbed my arm and dragged me towards them, behind them to protect me from the demon, "foolish priests" the demon said and smiled surperior, the crucifi did not even hurt him, and he was even looking at them, he grabbed Father Auditore by the wrist and pulled him closer, ripping off his head, the blood splatted out on Father Domino and I. I gasped, "Father Auditore!" Father Domino fell on his knees as the demon grew leather-like wings, a black tail, horns and its eyes glowed red, I gasped once again, he grew claws and with those he killed Father Domino by tearing out his organs.

I was trembling, running down the halls, panicing, crying, but no one seemed to be able to help, the time was frozen. I watched behind me, and there it was, the demon, walking slowly down the halls in its human form, I turned around to face him, to fight him but the courage I just had fell to the ground as he stopped in front of me, looked down at me, let his fingers run through my blonde hair, "blonde hair, blue eyes, faire skin, virgin, eight-teen and a male" he smirked, "perfect" he continued. He gently grabbed my chin between his index finger and his thump, I trembled and prayed to God for this demon not to hurt me.

"Now now, boy, there is no reason to be afraid" the demon smiled surperior, "you are a demon.. A part of the corrupted world of the devil! It's wrong of you to be up here among the humans!" I yelled, pushed myself away from him, but he grabbed my wrist, "I know, but I'm here on a mission" he said, looking straight into my eyes, "I'm here to find a boy named Dante Roderigo" he continued, I gasped and my eyes widened, "what?! Dante Roderigo?!" I tried to get away from him, "oh, you are this boy, am I right?" he asked and smiled politely, "I am, yes. But you do not have any rights to take me away! And you killed Father Auditore and Father Domi..-!" I was stopped, not by his hand, but by a soft kiss on my lips, my eyes once again widened, they teared up as I realized what he was doing to me. By the time he stopped he saw my tears running down my cheeks, "you are crying?" he asked, "why?", "you kissed me! Why did you.. How could you..!" I fell on my knees, "I am a priest, a catholic priest! Virgin! Never touched in a way like that! How could you..! You demon! Monster!" I yelled, but as I was to continue he slapped me with the back of his hand, I fell down on the floor, red cheek, tearing eyes and a shocked look on my face. He hit me! He really hit me! I stood up to run, but he grabbed me by my arm, "you're not going anyway!" he said and dragged me along down the hall, "don't! Let me go!" I screamed, but he did not let go, he did not even say a word to me.

*Balrok is not The Balrog from Lord Of The Rings.


End file.
